The Gundam With No Nation: Blade Gundam Appers
by Zachary McCloud
Summary: This is a story of me in the gundam fights trying to protect my home town against other gundams that might distroy it.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own gundam but I do own this character so if I find out that some one was using and disgracing my character ill come and chop them up into little pieces. This story is dedicated to my sis Elizabeth who I love dearly and if she doesn't figure out that she and Bonny are the same ill whack her for her stupidity.  
  
The Gundam with No Nation: Blade Gundam Appears  
  
It was a rainy day in the Scottish highlands and it had been that way for weeks. The only sun light that had showed itself was yesterday and it was only a half an hour of it at that. Zachary McCloud sat at the entrance to the ruins of the castel his family had built so many years ago. He stared out at the rain and waited for his wrist phone to ring. He was hoping that she, his girlfriend that had traveled to space with her family, had not forgotten him. He spent most of his time here these days thinking about his past. All the terrible things he had done in the name of life. He had stolen a lot of things food, clothes, and the phone on his wrist but he hoped that one day soon his life would change.  
  
He awoke with a start the next morning to discover that the rain had stopped. He got on his hover cycle (stolen but rebuilt and fixed by him) and road into the small town that knew him so well. The town was on the shores of Lock Lone, Scotland. It was a quaint little town that hadn't been touched by the 20 gundam battle that had destroyed the rest of the world. When he got into town he went to the inn that he worked at, got him self a drink, sat down and started to look around at the people in the bar. There was one person there that was a new comer and he was harassing Bonny, one of the waitresses at the bar. Bonny had dark brown hair that she kept boyishly short. She wasn't quite strong physically, she was of medium built, but she had a sense about her that said "I'm not a toy so don't play with me" in my opinion she was quite beautiful. "Hey baby why don't you come back and see my gundam with me I can show you how it works" he said in a manner that some would call suggestive. Bonny tried to walk away but the man persisted and pulled her back to him. I stood up from my seat and walked over to the scene. "Hi Bonny is this man bothering you" I asked in a very level tone. "Piss off junior this is my woman" he said as he forced bonny to sit on his lap. "Excuse me sir but this young lady needs to keep working and she cant just sit around on the job or she'll get fired and then I'll be unhappy cause I like to see her smiling face here" I replied with a rather disarming smile. He let her go but grabbed me in stead by the collar "Are you trying to pick a fight with me you little shit stain" he growled as he threw me to the ground. I dusted my self off and said "Sir if your going to cause problems you'll have to leave" he looked at me and laughed heartily. "And whose going to make me you" he replied with such disgust that it could be cut with a knife. "Sir please leave this bar NOW" I said in a flat tone of voice. He picked me up and dragged me out side with him. He then threw me down and laughed "Ok tough guy give me your best shot" he said as he leaned out wards so that I might hit him under the chin. I said to him "Sir I'm not here to fight just to keep peace in the bar. As I said this I stood up and dusted my self off. "Well you just messed with an official gundam fighter so we DO have a fight on our hands" he said. "Wow are you really a gundam pilot well then you need to leave this town at once before you destroy it" I said to him with extreme prejudice. He swung at me and I dodged and tripped him making his fall in a mud puddle. He became quite cross and started yelling "This town will be left in ruins when Im done with it." He then ran to the out skirts of town to retrieve his gundam I went in the other direction to get my pride and joy Blade Gundam. I saw him coming in his gundam. It was an interesting model one with a pistol and some other weapons but nothing special. I (my gundam) rose up from the ground and flew up in to the sky. As I landed in front of him I said. "This is a town of peaceful people which want to be left alone so leave at once." He laughed and said "What country does your gundam represent brat." "I represent no country. I work under my own flag. The flag of this town the flag that says no gundams shall enter here." I said as I bard the way to the town. His gundam raised two pistols and pointed them at me. "Brat you brought this apon your self I will crush you into.." His words were cut short by the dart that ripped through the cockpit of his gundam killing him quickly. I then picked up his gundam and flew off to the one place were I could work in peace. When I arrived at the shop I put his gundam on the table and proceeded to dismantle the gundam to complete my own gundam. My gundam is all my own design. It has blades only no guns hence the name Blade Gundam. In the hands there are knife shooters. The hand splits in half and the knives come shooting out of it. On the elbows and knees there is a pair of daggers that are used as spikes to cut and puncture. On the back is my main weapon a sword that can cut through a gundam like it was nothing. With the addition of his parts to my gundam it was finally complete and I was ready to defend my home town against the whole world of gundams come what may. 


	2. chapter two

Chapter two  
  
Skip ahead two weeks I'm in the bar working and its quite slow so I start to talk to Bonny about my girlfriend that is up in space. She said "If she hasn't called you yet then she wont be calling" I said "She'll call she promised she would" "You know there was a reason that she wanted to have sex with you she wasn't coming back and she was pretty much breaking up with you" Bonny said as a matter of fact. I looked at her heart broken "You really think so Bonny" "Yes I do Zach and I'm sorry I know your very heart broken over this" she said trying to comfort me. She hugged me she was always like a sister to me. "I was afraid that that was the case but I kept denying that fact" I told her. A man walked in to the bar and said "I herd that there is a rouge gundam in this town well I'm here to destroy it" "I'm very sorry sir but there is no gundam in this town we are a peaceful people and we want no trouble" Bonny told his very polightly. He grabed her and threw her against the wall knocking her unconscious. "Sir as the lady said we don't want any trouble" I said trying to calm him down while checking to make sure that bonny wasn't hurt. "Well boy tell your gundam piolet that ill tear this town to pieces until I find him" he said very sternly as he walked out of the bar to go get his gundam. I run after him and when I catch up I say "Ok sir you win our gundam piolet will fight you just come to the highlands out side of town in thirty minutes and he'll be there" The man said "He has ten" As he walked off I took off like a shot to get to my gundam. Once in it I flew to the agreed grounds and waited for the other gundam to come. When he arrived he looked at my gundam and said "I am Galiath Akotski from Neo-Russia and I am here to take you gundams head for my collection" I looked his gundam over and thought well well this will be my first real gundam battle. Now that I had completed my gundam I was ready to see just what it could do. "And if I win" I said in the most adult sounding voice I could make. "Ill bet my gundam that you wont win kid" he said. He had obeously seen through my voice trick.i waited for him to change and when he did I side steped and then turned so that I was ready for his next charge he took the two sickle swords off of his back and charged again. I drew my sword and clashed swords with him then we parted we did this three more time each time with the same results. He then charged with one sword while swinging the other. I ducked the swing and countered the charge with a spin slice. I cut off him left arm with out a second thought. I could hear the scream all the way in my gundam. I then tried the knife shooters in the hands. I pinned his feet to the ground and charged him again. I mistook the missing arm as a weakness as I charged he twirled his sword and caught it upside down so that he could counter easily. 


	3. chapter three

Chapter Three  
  
I stayed at my shop for two days and three nights working on my gundam. On the third night I came into the bar very late at night it was after closing time but the lights were still on. Bonny was working late. I let myself in and snuck up behind her grabbing a butter knife as I crept. I put the butter knife to her throught and said in a scary voice "well well looks like that little friend of yours couldn't measure up to my power and now you'll be mine to ravage tonight and if you make a sound ill slit your throught" I then threw the knife at the wall and it stuck with deadly accuracy I let go of her and made her face me. "Did I scare you Bonny me lass" I asked in a mischievous tone. Her face was white as a ghost but quickly turned red with anger "YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME YOU FUCKING JERK" she punctuated each word by punching me in the chest and stomach. I didn't stop or block her hits I just let them come. I could see in her eyes that she had been worried about me and then to scare her the way I did I deserved to get the snot beat out of me, but yet she pulled her punches and didn't really try to hurt me. I saw a tear in her eye and realized that see was crying. Her punches got lighter and sobs could be herd as she breathed in. I pulled her close to me "Shhhh its all right I'm here now don't worry I'm fine see" I said trying to calm her down. "I thought you were dead we found parts and pieces of a gundam all over the place but you weren't any where to be found and when you didn't show up for work these past few day every one thought you were dead" she said tears running down her cheeks. I kissed her forehead and said "As you can see I'm fine and it makes me wonder about our relationship if you cry and are so sad when you think I was dead. I thought you all would have a big party now that you got rid of my ugly mug" She looked at me and I knew in a second that she was more than a friend or sister she loved and cared for me deeply and it was at that time that I kissed her. As I did so she leaned into it but then after a few second she pushed me away and said "What the hell was that. I'm your sister remember." I'm sorry, I read your look wrong, I guess that I'm losing my touch." I thought in the back of my head "If you didn't want me to kiss you then why didn't you stop me immediately, oh well I guess I'll try that again later." I helped her to finish up cleaning then I walk her home. Her home was the same place that I use to live it was my house but I gave it to her to stay in cause I wasn't at home very often. I usually stayed at the ruins of our castle so she had the whole place to her self. When we arrived she invited me in to have a drink (alcohol) and to tell her what happened with the gundam fighter. I accepted her offer, unlike usual, and as we sat and I discussed what happened in the fight. As we did I sat down next to her on the couch and she slowly got drunk and began to loosen her lips. So while I talked about how sorry I was that I had kissed her and how it was the wrong thing for me to take advantage of a distraught person she said "You ssssstupid b b boy I enjoyed that kisssssss pleeeease kissssss me nowwwwwwww" "Your drunk and I'm putting you in bed and locking you there till morning" I told her as I lead her up stairs to her room. I put her in bed clothes and all and even though she made a couple passes at me I still didn't have sex with her. I then locked the door and shut it behind me. She slept all night and when I got up in the morning I unlocked her door and peeked in. I saw her lying asleep on the bed she was so cute I had a hard time not kissing her. I left to open the bar and when I got there the manager was already there and set up for busyness. * to my readers ha-ha you thought I was going to take advantage of Bonny well I'm not that kind of guy I have more respect for women than that and besides ill get her before this story is over. Peace out. 


	4. chapter four

Chapter four  
  
*Well when Bonny came into the bar that morning we went in the back room and had mad sex. Ha-ha yah I wish. But this chapter is R so its still not for children if any of my reader want to skip this chapter feel free you'll only be missing one of the best part of the whole story.*  
  
I was gone before she got to the bar that day but that night I came back after closing time to talk with her alone. She asked me what we did last night I told her "You got drunk off your ass and tried to get me to fuck you so I did" "We did WHAT" she yelled. "Relax although you were hard to resist I put you to bed without play the hokey pokey with you" I said chuckling at her face. She raised a fist to hit me but put it back down and said "So you think that just because you didn't have sex with me last night I'll forgive you for kissing me before" As she said this I kissed her. *starry eyed* "Well I'm not" I kiss her again "going to forgive you" I kiss her and she doesn't stop me in fact she kisses back. We kiss for three, four, ten seconds then we break and look into each others eyes. When we kiss again it was not just a kiss its magic. I kissed over her cheek and down onto her neck. She removed my shirt and began to kiss me and rub my chest as we kissed again I removed her shirt and bra. As I began to kiss down to her chest she stopped me and made me look into her eyes she said "Do you love me I mean truly and honestly love me" "Yes, I love you more than life its self that's why I'm not going to do anything that your not ok with" I answered her. I waited for her to release my head and then I kissed her holding her in my loving embrace our chest touching nothing to get in the way of our naked bodies touching. I kissed down over her cheek down past her neck and on to her breasts. I suckled on her breasts like a little baby and she pushed my head deeper into her breast. I stopped sucking after a while and we both put our clothes back on and agreed that we wouldn't go any further tonight. I walked her home and I decided to crash on the couch that night because I was too tired to go all the way to the ruins. I crashed at the house every once in a while. There was a thunder storm that night but I slept right through it, but Bonny didn't. She came down and tried to wake me. I came half way awake but was still very groggy. "I'm afraid of the storm" she admitted "Mmmmmm ok crawl in here and I'll protect you from the mean old storm" I mumbled sleepily. She crawled in and went to sleep quickly. When I awoke the next morning I found her snuggled up next to me. I wondered what we did last night but I hoped it was just sleep. I got up and dressed and headed for the door. "And where are you going mister" I herd Bonny say. "I thought you were asleep so I was heading out to work on my gundam" I told her. "Well I'm not letting you out of this house till you cook me breakfast" she said matter a factly. "How do you intend on stopping me my dear sweet Bonny" I retorted with an air or sarcasm. As I said this she was walking toward me and stood between me and the door. With out arguing I went to the kitchen and began to cook eggs, bacon, and potatoes. As I did so she went up stairs to shower and get dressed. I finished the eggs bacon and potatoes and left silently so as not to let her catch me leaving. I went and spent the rest of the day working on my gundam. 


	5. help me write

Hi faithful viewers I've got writers block. Can I ask for a lil help. I need new countrys to fight and gundams to slice and dice. Go ahead and email your ideas to me. Ok thanks for you time and I hope you all can help me. 


End file.
